Dream a Little Dream of Me
by NettieC
Summary: Harm's put in a lot of long hours and his exhaustion results in some wonderful Mac dreams.  When reality interferes with his dreams, can he tell which is which? Oneshot, purely for enjoyment.


**Author's Note: Just a very short feel-good piece inspired by a dream I had. **

**I don't own them but I am allowed playdates.**

**Harm's Office**

**Friday 11.56 pm**

Harm pushed his chair out from the desk and leaned back, the cool leather comforting his tired head. He closed his eyes and contemplated the events of recent weeks. He had worked very long hours every day for two very long weeks. For him there had been no day or night, weekday or weekend it had been work, work, work and work. Prior to this latest onslaught he had been away on assignment for three weeks and now he was back, Mac was away. She had left two days after he returned and he missed her more than he ever thought possible.

He opened his weary eyes and surveyed the desk before him. He smiled when he saw everything was squared away. He was now able to leave without guilt. With everything in order he closed his eyes again, he could have left an hour ago but he knew Mac was coming home tonight and that HQ would be her first port of call. The General, who was still working in his office, had informed Harm of this earlier. Mac was bringing a package with her for the General and he too was eagerly awaiting her return.

Relaxed and comfortable in his chair, Harm opened his eyes when he heard movement in his office.He smiled in great delight when he saw Mac sitting on his desk, her long legs swinging gently, making soft contact with his legs.

"Hi there, Flyboy," Mac said quietly. "Don't you have a home to go too?"

"Hi Mac, I was busy working. How did your case go?" He sat up a bit straighter in the chair.

"Very good, thanks. It all turned out well. How have things been here?" Her eyes sparkled as she gestured to the empty bullpen.

"Extremely hectic but I'm all squared away and more than ready for the long weekend."

"What do you plan on doing?" Harm thought he heard a suggestive tone in her voice, but decided it was his imagination.

"The way I feel at the moment, sleeping." He smiled, wishing he could add _with you._

"Sounds good, I'm glad Monday's a holiday, I didn't get a lot of sleep on the Watertower, too much to do and a bit extra." Mac seemed in good humour.

"Yeah, what extra did you do?" Harm questioned eagerly.

"The legalman taught me a few magic tricks.'"Mac replied, a grin spreading across her face.

"Really?" His eyes widened, thinking of the many things he'd like to teach her. Mac just nodded "Like what?"

She smiled, he had fallen into her trap. "Well, I can move you closer to me without you knowing it."

"No you can't," Harm said, ever the skeptic.

"We'll see."

Mac moved herself slightly forward on his desk and began speaking quietly. As she did she moved her body in a slow, circular motion and because she was speaking softly Harm moved himself closer and closer to her. When Mac realised his knees were touching her legs, she stopped moving briefly. He was so mesmerised by her that he was none the wiser.

"Now, I'm going to make you do something else." she said in a breathless whisper.

"And what's that?" he asked in an equally hushed tone..

"You're going to kiss me," she said, recommencing her circular motions so her face swept closer and closer to his.

"No, I'm not," Harm smiled, trying to keep control over his emotions.

"I say you will." She got closer still.

"No, I'm not," he protested weakly.

"I think you will." Harm knew he would kiss her very soon. It was the first thing he wanted to do when he saw her there.

As one last act of bravado, before he capitulated, Harm said, "No, I'm not going to kiss you."

"Well, I should hope not, Commander," said the General, standing at his door.

"Huh?" Harm opened his eyes and scanned the room, Mac was nowhere to be seen "Sorry, sir, I must have been drifted off."

"Do rules of protocol stop after midnight?" Cresswell's voice echoed through the empty office.

"Sorry?" Harm shook his head.

"Isn't there something about standing to attention when a senior officer enters a room?" Cresswell looked bemused at Harm's level of discomfort.

"Oh, yes sir," His face reddened as he realised Mac's dream had made other things stand. "Sir, permission to remain seated?" he asked, hoping the General would understand.

The General smiled and shook his head, he too had experienced similar problems over the years. "Very well, Commander. I came in to ask why you were still here."

"I just finished my work, sir, and I must have dozed off." He gestured to his clean desk.

"Well, go home Commander and I don't expect to see you until Tuesday."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Harm wearily made his way down to his car and after a brief, but futile, search realised he had left his keys in his office. He looked up at his office window, it seemed so far away. Slowly he trudged back to the building and got into the elevator. He pressed his button and leaned back on the wall. The silver doors slid closed, as did his eyes.

Unexpectedly the doors slid open again and Harm opened his eyes to find Mac standing there smiling at him. "Are you coming or going, Flyboy?" Harm smiled, he could handle another Mac dream.

"Both," he mumbled. Mac shook her head, not understanding. "I'm going home but I'm coming in to get my keys, I forgot them."

"Great, can you give me a ride home?" Her smile brightened his evening.

"I can give you a _ride _anytime," he muttered to himself.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mac said in amusement, she had never seen him so relaxed.

The elevator came to a sudden stop but Harm failed to notice. He was busy thinking about what would have happened if the General hadn't interrupted him earlier.

"Aren't you talking to me?" Mac asked, leaning against the side wall.

"I was thinking." Harm replied, staring at her intensely.

"Oh, milestone moment," she smiled. "What were you thinking of?"

"About your magic and how you were going to kiss me." He leaned back, closing his eyes.

"I was going to kiss you? When?" Mac was more than a little interested in where this conversation was headed.

"In my earlier dream." Harm opened his eyes and smiled widely.

"And do you often dream of me kissing you?" Mac shifted positions.

"Yep," Harm said with a broad grin.

"And do you kiss me in those dreams?" Mac questioned, she knew she kissed him a lot in her dreams.

"Yep."

"And does anything else happen in these dreams?" Mac asked hopefully.

Harm smiled at her and decided that as this was just another dream he was free to say exactly what he felt "Well, Mac, my dreams about you can be pretty explicit. We frequently get up to, well, things we'd probably never do in reality."

"And do you have these dreams regularly?" Mac moved to the centre of the elevator.

"Yep, dreams, fantasies, wishes, they're all about you." He inched nearer.

"And what am I wearing in these dreams?"

Harm scanned the apparel she had on, the same apparel she had been wearing in his office earlier. "Well, sometimes, it's this," he said pulling at her blouse. "But more often than not you're not wearing anything at all."

"I'm not!" she replied in mock surprise. "And when I'm not wearing anything, what are you wearing?"

"Not a lot either." He winked at her.

Mac smiled, that's how he appeared in most of her dreams "And in these dreams, when we aren't wearing a lot, do we do anything in particular?"

"Yeah, I usually tell you what I always want to tell you…" He gazed in to her eyes, enchanted, once again by her mere presence.

"What's that?" She took a deep breath.

"Oh, how much I love you, how much I want you. You know, all those things." He flashed his Flyboy grin and she thought her heart would burst.

"So, you love me?" Mac needed to hear it again.

"Yes, I do, I always have, and then we'd kiss…"

"Like this?" she asked, gently placing her lips on his. The elevator began moving, not that Harm noticed.

"Sometimes it's like that and then usually we spend the weekend at my place in bed, not sleeping." He admitted.

"Sounds like good dreams," Mac said quietly.

"They are, just like this one!" Harm closed his eyes and the doors slid open.

The General was standing in front of him. "Can't get home without these, right?" he asked dangling Harm's car keys.

"No, I can't, thank you sir." Harm replied retrieving the keys

"Good evening or should I say morning, Mac, welcome home." Cresswell added.

Harm turned and was stunned to see Mac standing beside him "Thank you sir, this is what you were waiting for," she said handing him the package.

"Goodnight," said Cresswell as the doors began to close. Harm took a few steps away from Mac. Trying desperately to work out whether he had indeed been dreaming on his way up in the elevator. Mac leaned on the opposite wall and watched with amusement as Harm stared at her intently, his face flashing through a wide range of emotions.

He said nothing to her and when the elevator reached its destination Mac walked out but Harm failed to follow.

"Aren't you coming?" Mac finally asked him.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he muttered, walking out still unsure of himself.

"You still okay to give me a _ride_?" She smiled, echoing his words.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he managed but his brain started screaming, _it was real, it was real._

Harm unlocked the trunk and Mac threw her bags into it. Harm locked it and then opened her door. Mac reached out and took his keys from him.

"I think I'll drive, Flyboy. You don't quite seem yourself." Mac was enjoying herself, she'd never seen him so bewildered by anyone, let alone herself.

"Yeah, okay," Harm said without protest, proving to Mac she was right.

It was a silent trip and when Mac finally stopped out the front of Harm's apartment, he finally spoke. "Why did you drive here? I thought I was taking you home?"

"You'll see."

Mac got out of the car and began to make her way upstairs, Harm quickly joined her. She used his keys to open up and then threw them onto the coffee table. Harm shook his head, half thinking he was still at the office dreaming, hoping he wasn't.

"Earth to Harm," Mac said, gently caressing his cheek. "Are you going to say something?"

"Um, yeah, in the elevator before was I dreaming?" he asked in hope.

Mac shook her head. "No, you were awake and so was I."

"Oh," Harm said dropping his head, embarrassed to have disclosed such things to her.

"Don't be embarrassed," Mac whispered, lifting his head. "I dream about you too!"

"Really?" His expression a mix of embarrassment and delight.

"Really! And my dreams can be pretty explicit too." She said with a wink.

Harm smiled nervously.

"So, Harmon, here's what I think," Mac said, taking his hands in hers. "This weekend I'll make all your dreams come true. What was it? you, me, very little clothing, a weekend, your bed and not sleeping?"

Harm voice caught in his throat. "Ah, yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"And next weekend you can make my dreams come true." She leaned in to him, their bodies barely touching but enough to send lightning jolts through his senses.

"How...can I...do that?" Harm asked, more than willing to do anything for the woman in front of him.

"Re-enact this weekend." She smiled, kissed him passionately and so began their dream weekend.


End file.
